There are a number of containers available for storing jewelry, including earrings. Perhaps the most common is the compartmentalized jewelry box. Because of weight and size, jewelry boxes for the most part must be kept in one place, such as a dresser drawer, and are inconvenient to carry around.
Various jewelry containers have been proposed which can be carried around. For the most part, these are constructed of layers of soft fabric material sewn together as a purse or pouch. While containers of this construction are lightweight and easy to carry around, two significant problems remain. First of all, the jewelry becomes mixed together and disorganized. Secondly, the jewelry items collide with each other causing damage.
The problem of disorganization has been solved to some extent by compartmentalizing the soft fabric jewelry containers. For postable jewelry items, such as post earrings, ths problem has also been solved by sewing a layer of soft fabric posting material to the inside of a jewelry purse. Neither of these designs prevents the jewelry items from striking each other however. Collisions can be prevented by supporting the posting material with a rigid frame, but this adds weight and prevents fastening the posting material inside a purse because of difficult retrieval of earrings.
The present invention provides an earring purse which prevents collisions between postable earrings without adding weight or sacrificing convenience.